Inesquecível
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: Dramione / Depois de Hermione afastar Draco, ele decidiu conquistá-la de uma vez por todas. O único problema: ela não quer vê-lo de jeito nenhum. A solução: conquistá-la num baile de máscaras. Que a sedução comece! / Continuação de "Inacabado" - NC17
1. Parte I

**Inesquecível**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Pansy.

**Classificação:** M, conteúdo adulto, NC17.

**Spoiler:** Livros 1-5. Fics "Inesperado" e "Inacabado", antecedentes a esta.

**Resumo:** Depois de Hermione afastar Draco, ele decidiu conquistá-la, de uma vez por todas. O único problema: ela não quer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. A única solução: conquistá-la num baile de máscaras, sem revelar quem ele é... Que a sedução comece!

* * *

**N/A**: Olá, leitores lindos! Primeiramente, desculpas pela demora infinita. E, mais uma vez, dedico a parte final desta trilogia para minha amiga Camila (MalfoyLady, aqui).

**N/A2**: Dividi em duas partes apenas para não ficar muito longo. Boa leitura!

**PARTE I**

A aula de Transfiguração com a Corvinal não podia ser mais longa. Draco já não escutava a voz irritante da professora animaga; tinha outras preocupações em sua mente. Assim que o horário daquela aula terminasse, o loiro teria que correr para alcançar a sala de Aritmancia a tempo de esbarrar com Hermione. Ele sabia que escutaria alguns insultos – justamente como tinha escutado nos últimos três dias – e que Hermione não falaria com ele por mais de cinco minutos, mas ele não podia desistir agora. Malfoys não desistem do que querem.

Draco havia dado um tempo para a grifinória teimosa clarear a própria mente. Após o incidente nos vestiários de Quadribol, ele a deixara em paz, como ela pedira, por mais que uma semana inteira. Longos dias. Resolveu atender ao pedido dela porque resolveu que já era suficiente para a morena ter que agüentar todos os rumores que circulavam na escola sobre o que tinha acontecido nos vestiários de Quadribol. Ele já ouvira tantas versões diferentes que tinha perdido as contas.

Mas já bastava. Draco decidira e, na segunda-feira, ele tinha começado a agir. Decidira-se por uma estratégia que jamais falhara. Toda vez que ele queria conquistar uma garota um pouquinho difícil, bastava começar a acompanhá-la pelos corredores, carregar os livros para ela, dizer algumas palavras doces e a garota seria sua. Um único dia costumava ser o suficiente para que ele conseguisse levar a garota para a cama, e depois abandoná-la. Com Hermione, entretanto, ele não tinha esperanças de conseguir tão facilmente. Ele sabia que teria que fazer certo esforço, mas a recompensa era promissora. Ele poderia ter Hermione Granger para si, e Draco queria aquilo mais do que qualquer outra coisa ultimamente.

As palavras dela o haviam marcado muito. Por que ela diria que corria o risco de se apaixonar se realmente o odiasse? Draco estava convencido de que o único motivo pelo qual ela cogitava a possibilidade era porque ela já sentia, de fato, algo por ele, mesmo que ainda não fosse paixão. Durante os últimos dias, Draco estava cada vez mais envolvido pela idéia de fazer Hermione sua. Sua cabeça parecia se deixar levar por pensamentos sobre cabelos castanhos cacheados, uma leve lembrança de um cheiro de jasmim e um jeito de sorrir que o fazia querer que o sorriso fosse destinado a ele. Queria merecê-lo. Queria que a dona do sorriso achasse que ele merecia, ao menos. Havia algo tão ruim assim em querer que Hermione se apaixonasse? E, para que isso acontece, ele tinha que prosseguir com seu plano tecnicamente infalível.

Obviamente, teve que enfrentar a inquisição sonserina quando voltou ao Salão Comunal de sua Casa, mas valia cada segundo. Draco descobriu que estava se divertindo enquanto conquistava Hermione. E, embora ela parecesse disciplinadamente relutante em aceitar sua companhia, Granger estava mexida por sua presença, era notável. Saber disso o deixava feliz. Sua felicidade era algo que ele prezava, portanto Draco queria continuar a caça com Granger. A única coisa que o impedia agora mesmo era o maldito horário da aula de Transfiguração que não acabava nunca.

Quando finalmente o sinal tocou e a sala estava dispensada, o material de Draco já estava bem guardado dentro da sua mochila, a qual ele logo jogou nas costas e saiu apressado. A Grifinória estava na aula de Feitiços, mas ele sabia muito bem que Hermione era uma das poucas alunas que estava na aula de Aritmancia. Desse modo, não foi difícil localizar a morena na Torre Leste, descendo as escadas em caracol. Quando ela pisou no ultimo degrau, deparou-se com a imagem de Draco encostado de lado à parede, mirando-a com um sorriso doce. Ela pareceu deter-se por um segundo, mas logo retomou sua caminhada para os dormitórios.

"Hermione!" ele a chamou, desencostando da parede para segui-la. Duas passadas e ele estava ombro a ombro com a grifinória. "Onde está sua educação, bruxa?" Hermione olhou para ele um pouco ofendida, mas nada disse. Apenas continuou colocando um pé à frente do outro e voltou o rosto para o chão. "Ah, não faz assim... Eu estou tentando ser amigável." Ele resmungou. "Deixe-me carregar sua bolsa?"

Hermione parou de andar. "Oh, então agora você está sendo bonzinho! Como foi com a Susan Bones? E a Daphne Greengrass? E a Stella Smith?... Quer que eu continue a lista?"

Draco parou de andar e deu dois passos para trás, parando exatamente em frente à Hermione. O sorriso dele voltou. Ele tinha bons motivos para sorrir e comemorar. Para começar, a morena tinha falado com ele, o que era de longe melhor do que o silêncio que ela tinha mantido por três longos dias, a não ser pelos insultos. Segundo, ela sabia exatamente com quais garotas ele tinha flertado, o que significava que ela o observava, mesmo antes de se envolver com ele. Para terminar, a voz dela tinha uma mistura deliciosa de ciúme e confusão. Como ele poderia não sorrir?

"Vamos aproveitar que o corredor está vazio para esclarecer o que anda acontecendo..." Hermione mudou o tom de voz para um mais firme. "Sua memória tem validade curta? Eu pensei que tinha te dito para não me procurar mais."

"Pois eu acho que somos muito parecidos, Hermione." Ele continuou sorrindo. "Eu sou muito teimoso. Você não manda em mim e eu gosto de fazer as coisas do meu jeito." Ele declarou, sabendo que com aquela frase ele estaria dizendo a ela que ela era, também, teimosa, auto-suficiente e orgulhosa.

"Oh, entendi" Hermione disse, simplesmente, depois de um curto silêncio. "Eu deveria ter te pedido para ficar me seguindo pelo castelo! Só assim você faria exatamente o contrário e me deixaria em paz."

"Não, você não entendeu." Ele balançou a cabeça, mantendo o sorriso. "Não estou atrás de você para te contrariar. Estou aqui porque eu realmente _quero _estar. Com você."

"Eu juro que não entendo, Malfoy. Você me teve. O que mais pode querer? Quer me humilhar perante toda a escola? Como se os rumores sobre nós dois que eu ando aguentando já não fossem suficientes... Eu já ouvi dizerem até que na verdade estávamos fazendo um _ménage a trois _com Blaise Zabini nos vestiários, mas ninguém o viu porque ele lançou um feitiço desilusório em si mesmo!"

"Sério?" Draco espantou-se. "Eu já ouvi piores... Mas isso não vem ao caso, Hermione. Podemos conversar?"

"Não temos nada para conversar! O que mais você quer, Malfoy?"

"Que você pare de ser tão moralista e aceite logo ficar comigo outra vez. Eu realmente me diverti com você, Granger... Foi tão surpreendente pra mim quanto foi pra você" Draco disse. "Assim como você me odiava, eu também te odiava. Por que eu posso deixar isso de lado e você não?"

"Por que eu não tenho um órgão sexual que fala mais alto do que o meu cérebro" ela retrucou. "Eu penso nas consequências, Malfoy".

"Eu penso nas consequências, que incluem horas e horas de sexo fantástico, sem termos que nos esconder por aí. Eu não quero te esconder... E não tem nada a ver com te humilhar, obviamente" Draco disse, pensando que talvez fosse aquilo que faltasse para que a insegura Hermione Granger o aceitasse, por fim. Parece que estava enganado.

"Oh, _obviamente_" desdenhou a morena, ironicamente. "Este seu comportamento, me seguindo pelo castelo, o mesmo tratamento que você deu a todas as suas outras _conquistas_, realmente me faz achar que eu sou diferente pra você, e não apenas mais uma." Ela revirou os olhos. "Estou cansada. E estou educadamente te pedindo para me deixar em paz."

"Eu não pretendo fazer isso. Não até você pelo menos admitir que está louca para transar comigo de novo." Ele insistiu ainda mais. "Vamos, Hermione, não refreie seus instintos, seus desejos. Venha comigo, sim?"

"E dizendo isso você acha que eu vou topar?" ela deu um sorriso desacreditado. "Nesse momento, você é a última pessoa que eu quero ver, Malfoy. Você me desviou de quem eu sou, e eu não gosto nada disso." Hermione finalizou, com palavras honestas. Talvez ela realmente quisesse que ele se afastasse. Mas então, Draco teve uma idéia.

"Quer dizer que... Se qualquer outro garoto dissesse que gostaria de passar mais tempo com você, você o levaria a sério? Só está desdenhando por que sou eu?" ele perguntou, analisando o campo por onde andava.

Ela respirou impaciente. "É exatamente isso. Qualquer outro garoto poderia talvez merecer minha atenção. Você, no momento, não merece."

"Por que eu te desviei de quem você é?" ele perguntou, confirmando. "Ou então..." ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu só despertei um lado seu que você não conhecia tão bem."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Sim, meu lado negro. Eu não gosto desse lado. Pretendo nunca mais encontrá-lo."

"Então você consegue enxergar que..." ele deu um passo à frente. "Você não está com raiva de mim. Não de verdade."

"Ah não?" ela riu, se divertindo com ironia. Ela cruzou os braços esperando que ele completasse a frase, dizendo os porquês.

"Não" ele disse, simplesmente. "Você está brava com você mesma. Não consegue aceitar uma coisa que está sentindo e que faz parte de você."

Ela o encarou, incrédula. "O que você quer fazer nos NIEMs?" a morena perguntou, de repente. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Logo, a morena sorriu mais abertamente e soltou: "Espero que não tenha escolhido psicologia bruxa. Você não é nada bom nisso".

Com isso, ela o deixou sozinho no corredor afastado, sem palavras. O que não queria dizer que seu cérebro não estivesse a pleno vapor. Seu plano estava se encaixando.

_DMHG-DMHG-DMHG_

"Draco Malfoy!" a voz fina de Pansy saiu mais alto do que ela pretendia. Ou talvez ela quisesse mesmo constrangê-lo, fazer todos no Salão Comunal da Sonserina prestar atenção a eles.

"O que estou te pedindo não é nada extraordinário, Pans" Draco retrucou baixinho. Aos poucos, os olhares dos outros sonserinos foram se desviando deles e o loiro pôde continuar a persuadir a amiga a ajudá-lo. "Ou será que você não consegue convencer seu namorado? Eu nunca pensei que você deixaria o Potter comandar a relação." Draco provocou, sabendo que o ego da sonserina era muito semelhante ao seu próprio e um empurrãozinho poderia ajudar.

"Não se trata de quem comanda a relação, Draco, e não pense que eu não sei o que você está tentando fazer aqui" ela torceu o nariz. "Eu posso convencer o Harry de qualquer coisa e não preciso provar para você nem para ninguém."

"Mas Pansy! Lembre todas as coisas que já fizemos um pelo outro. Somos amigos ou não?" ele soltou, fazendo um biquinho que sabia ser a perdição de todas as garotas (e até de alguns garotos) de Hogwarts. Pansy fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

"Draco, amado" ela disse, olhando novamente para ele. "Dar uma festa no Salão Comunal da Grifinória pode ser algo inédito. Do jeito que eles são um bando de frígidos, duvido que alguma vez tenham ao menos adquirido cerveja amanteigada para comemorar uma vitória no Quadribol."

"Não é minha culpa se eles não sabem se divertir" Draco continuou sustentando sua argumentação. "Mas nós podemos ensiná-los, o que acha?"

"Parece uma encrenca, e das grandes, Draquinho." Ela voltou a torcer o nariz.

"Primeiro, não me chame assim" foi a vez dele de fazer careta. "Segundo, essa pode ser sua chance de planejar uma festa que jamais será esquecida. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de promover eventos sociais."

"É, gosto" ela murmurou, absorta em pensamentos. E então Draco soube que tinha conseguido. Pansy seria sua aliada.

"Mas é muito importante que a festa seja à fantasia, Pans." Ele reafirmou o que já tinha pedido a ela antes... Que ela organizasse uma festa no Salão Comunal da Grifinória; uma festa à fantasia, para que ele pudesse entrar lá sem ser chutado para fora por nenhum grifinório intrometido.

"Essa parte eu entendi bem, Draco." Ela disse, saindo de seu transe temporário. "Entendi bem também que você quer entrar lá para tentar seduzir a Granger."

"Não há como te esconder nada, há?" ele sorriu, satisfeito. No entanto, Pansy não sorriu de volta.

Ao contrário – ela cruzou os braços. "Não sei o que a Granger tem que te prendeu desse jeito. Aliás, tenho sérias dúvidas se isso não tem a ver com o Harry... Ele está com a sua melhor-amiga, então você quer a dele? Você não seria tão infantil, seria, Draco?"

"Você me insulta, Pansy" Draco fez-se de ofendido. "Eu não tenho esse tipo de consideração pelo Potter há anos, por mais que a implicância permaneça."

"Então você realmente gosta dela?" Pansy espantou-se. "Nunca te vi assim por ninguém... Eu tentei durante anos te fazer me amar e não cheguei nem perto!"

"Eu te amo, Pans. E nosso amor é do tipo que não acaba, diferente do que eu sinto pela Granger. Aliás, nem sei se isso pode ser chamado de sentimento. É mais uma... v_ontade_. Muito aflorada."

Pansy ergueu o nariz no ar, se fazendo de difícil. "Não ama a Granger, hã? E me ama?"

Ele rolou os olhos antes de levantar do sofá e abraçá-la contra a poltrona que ela estava sentada. Em seguida, melou as bochechas dela com beijos bem dados, o que a fez empurrá-lo para longe e limpar a saliva de suas faces. Entretanto, ela não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao encará-lo outra vez.

"Tudo bem, Draco. Eu vou te ajudar."

E o sonserino comemorou em silêncio.

_DMHG-DMHG-DMHG_

O dia da festa havia chegado. Era um sábado de inverno, portanto quem quer que tivesse escolhido fantasias muito abertas ou decotadas, teria se arrependido amargamente. Uma névoa envolvia o castelo e gelo fino se depositava nas janelas, inclusive na Torre da Grifinória. Nada disso, porém, impediu a festa de estar perfeita.

Pansy pensara em cada absoluto detalhe. Ela enfeitara a sala espaçosa com panos brancos e dourados, dando um ar antigo e sofisticado ao ambiente. Todo o vermelho tinha sumido, dando lugar a uma sala neutra, pois o propósito da festa era a diminuição da rivalidade entre as casas. Ou pelo menos era o que a sonserina tinha dito à diretora da Grifinória para convencê-la a permitir o evento. Mesmo assim, a permissão apenas fora dada aos alunos dos sexto e sétimo anos. Numa luz mais positiva, pelo menos haveria um pouco de cerveja amanteigada garantida pela lealdade de Dobby, o Elfo, a Harry. Era bom contar com favores de alguém da cozinha.

Convencer Harry tinha sido a parte mais fácil. O garoto de ouro da grifinória tinha muitos desejos reprimidos, e Pansy estava descobrindo e satisfazendo um a um. Recentemente, soubera de um dos desejos mais escondidos de Harry. Portanto, para convencê-lo a ajudá-la a dar a festa, bastou prometer a ele tornar aquele desejo realidade no dia do baile... E _voilá._ O apanhador da Grifinória tinha caído direitinho. Pansy sentiu-se com poder sobre o moreno, guardando a informação para o futuro. Agora, no entanto, tudo o que tinha que se preocupar era com sua fantasia, que devia ser a mais perfeita da noite. Ela iria como Nina, uma princesa bruxa de um antigo conto-de-fadas, bem popular entre os sangues-puros. Princesa Nina tinha como par o vampiro Ivan, que seria Harry esta noite. Par mais perfeito não haveria, embora Pansy soubesse que a menina Weasley, ainda enciumada, tinha causado uma cena na loja de fantasias demandando a mesma fantasia que Pansy. Garotinha patética.

Dando um ultimo toque com a varinha sobre seu vestido medieval, de modo a ajustá-lo perfeitamente à sua silhueta, Pansy tomou uma respiração nervosa e se dirigiu para o corredor das masmorras, onde Harry já deveria estar a esperando. Pediu a Merlin para que Draco não estragasse tudo o que ela planejara com tanta dedicação.

_DMHG-DMHG-DMHG_

Draco apreciou-se no espelho. Tinha a mania de se achar muito mais bonito que os outros garotos de Hogwarts, mas esta noite havia se superado. As vestes azuis com detalhes em champagne e prateado davam brilho aos seus olhos e combinavam com seus novos cabelos escuros. Sim, tinha executado um feitiço de mudança de voz e usado uma poção para mudar a cor dos cabelos, para que nem Hermione nem ninguém pudessem reconhecê-lo, ainda por cima usando uma máscara. O fato era que agora tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros (e não era que a cor o deixava com o rosto igualmente impecável e invejável?).

Tinha escolhido se fantasiar de Nicholas, o vilão do conto-de-fadas de Nina e Ivan. Nicholas era o primo de Nina, que estava prometido a ela antes da jovem conhecer Ivan, e era o causador das intrigas na história. Nada poderia encaixar-se melhor com o perfil de Draco do que este personagem em particular. Sem mencionar a ironia do destino, pois Draco descobrira há pouco que Nina e Ivan seriam Pansy e Harry. Que triângulo.

Ao concluir que sua fantasia estava perfeita e ele, quase irreconhecível, Draco colocou sua máscara. Deu seu melhor sorriso e pensou em sua conquista. Hermione seria sua hoje.

Enquanto caminhava para a Torre da Grifinória, Draco repassou seu plano. Tinha convencido Pansy a dar a festa. Todos estavam fantasiados. Ele não deveria ter problemas para reconhecer Hermione, pois conhecia o corpo dela melhor do que qualquer um que estivesse presente no Salão. Agora, bastava seduzir a morena sem revelar quem era e, então, levá-la para um lugar mais reservado para dar o bote – que não poderia ser de forma violenta e muito menos que ferisse os sentimentos da grifinória, já que Draco planejava tê-la novamente quantas vezes quisesse, num tipo de compromisso sem compromisso. Portanto, as coisas estavam encaminhadas.

Ele sorriu novamente e percebeu que já estava à porta do retrato da Mulher-Gorda. Hoje uma senha não era preciso e ela o deixou adentrar após confirmar que ele estava no sétimo ano. Draco suspirou aliviado ao botar os pés no lugar, como se tivesse duvidado que conseguisse. Porém, quando o fez, viu todos os olhares femininos voltando-se para ele. O lugar estava surpreendentemente lotado, quase sufocante. Logo, garotos enciumados pela atenção que Draco chamara também voltaram o olhar para ele. Draco encarou cada uma das garotas, apreensivo de que fosse ser reconhecido por suas admiradoras, mas ficou satisfeito ao escutar um "_Quem é esse pedaço de mau caminho_?" vindo de uma garota do sexto ano com quem, inclusive, Draco já dormira. Se ela não o reconhecera, estava seguro. Passado o susto, voltou a notar o quanto o cômodo estava abarrotado de gente.

Talvez ele estivesse com problemas. Como acharia Hermione com tanta gente? Para piorar, ele não sabia qual seria a fantasia que a morena estaria usando, pois Pansy era incompetente demais para descobrir. Longe de sentir-se derrotado, o loiro foi até a mesa de comes e bebes e agarrou uma taça de vinho clandestino. Pelo menos uma coisa decente Pansy fora capaz de fazer na festa: conseguir bebidas. Draco bebeu de um gole só e logo percebeu que uma garota de cabelos escuros parara ao seu lado, sorrindo e o estudando.

"Nicholas?" a garota perguntou, querendo saber qual era a fantasia de Draco.

"Sim" ele respondeu, ríspido. Pegou outra taça de vinho.

"Parece apreensivo, meu senhor" a garota continuou, e sua fala fez Draco prestar atenção a ela, percebendo que a garota estava vestida de Catherine, a mulher com quem Nicholas se casava no final do conto de fadas. Ele queria que a garota fosse Hermione, mas ele sabia que a morena jamais falaria diretamente com um garoto, e sim esperaria pelo garoto se aproximar dela.

"Esperava encontrar uma pessoa muito importante esta noite" ele admitiu, sob o pretexto de que a garota não sabia quem ele era, portanto ele poderia ser franco. "Mas não sei qual é a fantasia dela."

A garota mordeu os lábios. "Bem... Você é o rapaz mais bonito da festa." Ela começou, instigando-o. "Faz sentido que você fique com a garota mais bonita da festa, para formarem o casal perfeito." Enquanto dizia isso, a garota sorriu ainda mais, esperançosa de que Draco achasse que _ela_ era a garota mais bonita.

Neste momento, no entanto, os olhares de todos se voltaram para o quadro da Mulher-Gorda, que se abrira e permitia a passagem de uma nova convidada. Conforme os contornos da pessoa que entrava foram se desenhando com maior perfeição, formou-se um burburinho. Com toda a certeza, aquela garota parada à porta era a coisa mais linda que Hogwarts já tinha visto – Ela trajava um elegante vestido azul-ciano que se abria numa saia rodada trabalhada com bordado branco. Seu cabelo formava uma onda de cachos que desciam e cobriam seus ombros, desnudos do vestido. Às suas costas, estava um par de asas transparentes, o que deixou claro que ela era uma fada. A máscara dela era também azul. Aparentemente, ninguém sabia quem era a garota misteriosa, mas uma mancha sob o ombro esquerdo dela a denunciou. Draco sabia exatamente quem ela era, pois ele tinha beijado e sugado aquela mancha incansáveis vezes.

Era Hermione. Sua Hermione.

A garota que puxara conversa com ele ainda esperava uma resposta, aparentemente. E Draco ficou satisfeito em dá-la. "Eu devo mesmo estar com a garota mais linda da festa, do castelo, de todo o Reino Unido. Com licença, preciso me apresentar a ela." Dito isto, ele saiu sem ao menos olhar para trás e ver a reação humilhada da garota esnobe. Tudo o que ele via era Hermione.

Em seu caminho até ela, deu um jeito de pegar duas taças de vinho branco (esta seria sua terceira, mas ele não ligava para a embriaguez). Ao procurar Hermione novamente com os olhos, descobriu que a garota tinha caminhado alguns passos, deslocando-se para o lado menos conturbado e cheio do Salão. Draco sorriu, mas logo se refreou – sabia que todos reconheceriam seu sorriso. Teria de se controlar. Assim, ele pôs-se à frente de sua morena tentando parecer angelical e oferecendo a ela uma das taças de vinho. Hermione não pareceu encabulada como ele acreditou que ela ficaria. Pelo contrário, ela aceitou a oferta com um sorriso meigo.

"Brindemos ao destino?" ele sugeriu, completamente maravilhado.

"Destino?" Hermione hesitou. Draco sabia que era seus feitiços de mudança de voz o motivo pelo qual Hermione ainda falava com ele: não o tinha reconhecido.

"Destino, sim." Ele continuou. "A garota mais bonita do castelo. O garoto mais bonito do castelo. É só somar. Puro destino." Hermione sorriu de forma quase maliciosa. Não acreditava que ela comprara aquela cantada tão clichê. De fato, eles até pareciam um casal... Eram definitivamente os mais bonitos ali e estavam vestindo um tom muito similar de azul. "Você me aceita?" Draco convidou-a.

"Somente se você disser que Nicholas é apenas sua fantasia, e não sua verdadeira identidade." A morena brincou. Draco ficou ainda mais empolgado... Hermione, mesmo nascida trouxa, era brilhante o bastante para conhecer a cultura dos sangues-puros, como aquele conto-de-fadas. Ela sabia que Nicholas, seu personagem, era o vilão da história. Entretanto, Draco não podia afirmar que não se parecia com ele em alguns aspectos. Para ela, e por ela, portanto, ele mentiria.

"Fique tranqüila... Eu não sou um príncipe de três mil anos. Sou apenas um jovem que está no seu dia de sorte." Ele respondeu, embora houvesse momentos em que ele não sabia como estava processando a conversa; Hermione era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego.

"Quer dançar, Nicholas?" Hermione o surpreendeu com o convite.

"Seria você a responder essa pergunta se tivesse me dado a chance de fazê-la." Ele replicou, mas estendeu a mão para a morena. "Como devo chamá-la? Em quem se inspirou para obter sua fantasia?"

"Minha inspiração veio das fadas imaginadas pelos trouxas... Nós sabemos que as verdadeiras fadas não são tão agradáveis e não dariam uma boa fantasia" Ela disse e fez com que Draco se lembrasse imediatamente das fadas-mordentes que uma vez infestaram seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy.

"Tem razão. Que tal então me dizer seu verdadeiro nome?" ele quis testar para ver se a morena estava disposta a revelar-se. No fundo, esperava que ela não o fizesse, pois isto o obrigaria a se revelar também; incogitável.

"Que tal mantermos o mistério?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione colocou a mão delicada em seu ombro. Em seguida, ele começou a guiá-la pela música, igual a muitos casais que também dançavam na área reservada para isso no fundo do Salão. Draco não pôde evitar descer sua mão na cintura da grifinória durante a dança, de modo que a sustentasse bem na base de seu tronco enquanto rodopiavam. Nos primeiros momentos, Hermione olhou ao redor, examinando o lugar.

"Pansy fez maravilhas" Ela comentou "Feitiços para ampliar o cômodo, para trazer comida e bebida diretamente da cozinha...".

Draco não perdeu a oportunidade. "Então... Você é da Grifinória? Se já conhece o Salão...".

Ela ficou sem reação alguns segundos e seu corpo perdeu o movimento, deixando para Draco o cargo de literalmente carregá-la para que continuassem a dança.

"Acho que me entreguei, não é?" ela riu, pois era só o que restava fazer. "Para ficarmos quites, que tal me dizer qual é sua casa?" Draco tremeu. Mas que mal podia ter? A festa era para unificar as Casas, afinal.

"Sonserina" ele disse, desviando o olhar. Se tivesse continuado a encará-la, veria um sorriso discreto. "Você não tem um problema com isso, tem?".

"Não tem o menor problema." Ela sorriu. "Se Harry Potter está com Pansy Parkinson, acho que todos podemos ser amigos e nos dar bem." Draco quase sorriu, mas segurou-se para não ser descoberto. Era difícil manter as aparências.

"Que bom" ele a deu segurança em sua fala. "Mas concentre-se nos movimentos, você não está fazendo sua parte" ele disse, referindo-se ao fato de que ela parecia uma boneca de pano que ele arrastava pelo Salão.

"Desculpe."

Alguns minutos de silêncio seguiram-se. A música, tocada por violoncelos e violinos enfeitiçados, demorou a acabar. Os dois permaneceram em meio aos outros casais, ainda tímidos, que também tinham tomado a iniciativa de ocupar a pista. Draco achou que viu Pansy e Potter de relance, mas não deu importância. Concentrou-se em seu próximo movimento, sem saber se era repentino convidar Hermione para um canto mais reservado. Resolveu então oferecê-la algo para comer.

"Que tal apanharmos uma daquelas tortilhas de abóbora?" ele sugeriu.

"Elas parecem muito boas." Hermione concordou, aceitando a mão de Draco para caminharem até as mesas de petiscos. "Cansou de dançar?"

"Não, eu... Gosto de dançar." Ele afirmou, servindo-se de um gole de cerveja amanteigada. Passou uma garrafa para Hermione. "Mas prefiro me concentrar totalmente em você... O que acha de sentarmos em algum canto mais reservado?" ele dirigiu-se a ela, mas passeou com os olhos pelo salão, à procura de um local igual ao mencionado.

"Apressado..." Hermione brincou, mas Draco soube que ela estava sendo hipócrita, porque ela pegou em sua mão, deixando as bebidas e aperitivos para trás, e o guiou até uma namoradeira charmosa sob a janela nevada. Sentaram-se de frente um para o outro. Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir. Nesse momento, os olhos de Hermione lampejaram em seu rosto e ela desviou o olhar. Ela própria sustentava um sorriso.

"Fale sobre você" Draco a incentivou a continuar a conversa. Estava um pouco incerto sobre como investir nela sem parecer Malfoy demais.

"Não há muito o que dizer" Hermione respondeu, observando o salão ao seu redor. "Já que quer um lugar mais reservado, que tal irmos lá pra fora, no corredor?"

Draco piscou várias vezes. Ela estava mesmo propondo que deixassem a festa? Ele imaginava que demoraria horas para conseguir convencê-la a fazer isso e, no entanto, fora ela a propor a idéia. Se não fosse pela mancha na pele que sabia ser de Hermione, ele se questionaria se pegara a garota certa para levar para o seu quarto.

"E o apressado sou eu..." ele retrucou, levantando-se com um sorriso. Esticou a mão numa reverência para que ela a tomasse, conforme ela fez em seguida. Deslizaram pelo salão, sendo observados atentamente por muitos olhares invejosos e sonhadores, até que a porta girasse lhes permitindo deixar o recinto.

O corredor gelado que os esperava estava deserto e muito silencioso, contrastando com o Salão da festa. O ambiente, porém, era agradável, com as janelas soterradas de neve e a bela paisagem da Floresta que elas exibiam, deixando tudo muito bem iluminado pelo luar claro. Tudo isso tornou a atmosfera mais séria, mais definitiva.

Hermione respirou profundamente e se virou para ele, sem soltar sua mão. O olhar dela, mesmo sob a máscara, era impactante. Draco estava ansioso, por não saber o que ele significava. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia que não desejava descobrir. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em mais nada, Hermione conduziu-o pela mão até a parede ao lado da janela, de modo que ela se recostou na pedra fria e trouxe Draco para sua frente. Isso o causou arrepios, tê-la tão perto e tão indefesa, quase em seus braços.

"Aposto que sei por que você está aqui esta noite" ela se pronunciou, com um sorriso fraco. Ao ouvir as palavras da morena, Draco gelou, e não era por causa do clima. "Você veio para este baile com a intenção de levar alguém com você para o seu quarto." Ela terminou, sem rodeios.

"E o que te faz pensar isso, fadinha atrevida?" Draco respondeu, depois de passada sua maior aflição. Manteria seu disfarce de bom moço até quando fosse possível. Sua meta era provar que podia ser diferente, afinal. "Você não sabe o que eu realmente quero. É claro que todo garoto pensa em ganhar uma noite com uma garota, mas meu objetivo aqui hoje não é só esse".

Ela riu. "E o que você está procurando, então? Uma esposa?" Ela tornou a rir.

"Desdenhe o quanto quiser, fadinha." Ele fingiu perder a paciência, ao mesmo tempo confirmando a afirmação prévia dela.

"Você não pode estar falando sério. E espero que não esteja, porque senão não poderei te ajudar" Hermione disse. Ela deu um passo adiante, levando uma das mãos aos ombros dele. Ficou na ponta dos pés, seu rosto muito próximo do dele. "No entanto... Se me disser que se contenta com uma noite apenas, estarei feliz em te satisfazer".

Draco arregalou os olhos. Não era possível que aquela garota fosse Hermione. Ele sabia que ela não faria isso. Sabia, graças às fofocas de Pansy (que ficara sabendo por Potter), que Hermione tinha passado as duas ultimas semanas se condenando por ter se entregado à uma relação física sem significado, sem sentimento. A morena julgava estar em pecado por ceder aos desejos de seu corpo, provocados por seu pior inimigo, que tantas vezes a humilhara no passado. Esta mulher parada no corredor fantasiada de fada não podia ser sua Hermione.

"Está literalmente se oferecendo a mim?" ele quis confirmar, boquiaberto. Sua testa se enrugava; nunca estivera tão confuso. Se aquela era Hermione, por que ela agia assim?

"Estou" ela respondeu. Na seqüência, entrelaçou os dedos por detrás do pescoço do loiro, puxando o rosto dele para mais perto. "Desculpe estragar todo o processo de conquista, eu aposto que você deve ser muito bom... Mas nada disso é necessário. Antes de irmos para outro lugar, só tenho duas condições". Ele devia saber. Nenhuma garota se ofereceria de bandeja... Alguma coisa estaria escondida ali, em algum lugar.

"E quais são suas condições?" ele perguntou, com receio.

"Ambas nossas máscaras permanecerão." Ela comunicou. Draco ficou em silencio, assistindo-a molhar os lábios com a língua enquanto esperava que ela prosseguisse. "A segunda condição eu já disse... Só quero uma noite. Nada mais. Terá que prometer nunca tentar repetir o que faremos essa noite."

Há um mês, Draco consideraria esta proposta que estava recebendo como um presente de Merlin para abençoar sua vida. O que poderia ser melhor do que sexo caindo do céu, sem requerer nenhum esforço de sua parte e que não traria aborrecimentos futuros? Porém, o sonserino estava relutante. Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. A única explicação era que, se aquela fosse Hermione – como ele acreditava piamente e seu corpo confirmava com a proximidade em que estava dela –, ela poderia muito bem estar tentando fazê-lo prometer não mais incomodá-la. Mas se esse fosse o caso... Se a morena estava disposta a passar mais uma noite com ele para depois ficar finalmente livre... Talvez ela estivesse séria quando dizia que não queria ele por perto. Deveria desistir da garota que ele mais quisera em toda sua vida? Não, ele não desistiria. Percebendo que não estava sendo de todo mentiroso, Draco tomou coragem para dizer o que disse em seguida:

"E se essa noite for a melhor que você já teve? Se o meu corpo for a única coisa em que você vai pensar por dias e dias? E se nossos corpos forem tão perfeitos juntos que nós saberemos que temos que ficar juntos?"

Ela apenas riu. "Você é engraçado. Mas eu já te disse que você pode pular o processo de conquista... E devo te avisar que sou vacinada contra a lábia de garotos como você".

"Por que não acredita em nada do que eu digo?" Draco passou a sofrer. Hermione, então, muito delicadamente, removeu as luvas brancas que cobriam seu antebraço completamente. Guardando-as na fita de seu vestido, ela então se destinou a cobrir cada lado da face de Draco com uma de suas mãos, de modo que era impossível que os olhos dele escapassem aos dela, ainda que por baixo da máscara.

"Porque você é um bobo que fica persistindo em conquistar algo que já tem. Já te disse que dormirei com você... Toda essa conversa é desnecessária. Já deveríamos estar fazendo algo mais interessante."

"Acontece que não é nada disso que eu quero!" ele segurou os braços dela com força, chacoalhando-a até que o olhar dela tivesse uma pontada de medo. "Quer dizer, é claro que eu quero te levar pro meu quarto e tê-la do jeito que eu venho imaginando... Mas eu passei dias planejando esse baile como uma forma de me aproximar de você. E agora você me diz que dormiria comigo a troco de nunca mais me ver outra vez? Droga, Hermione! Por que quer tanto me afastar?"

_DMHG – DMHG – DMHG_

**Fim da primeira parte.**


	2. Parte II

**Inesquecível**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Pansy.

**Classificação:** M, conteúdo adulto, NC17.

**Spoiler:** Livros 1-5. Fics "Inesperado" e "Inacabado", antecedentes a esta.

**Resumo:** Depois de Hermione afastar Draco, ele decidiu conquistá-la, de uma vez por todas. O único problema: ela não quer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. A única solução: conquistá-la num baile de máscaras, sem revelar quem ele é... Que a sedução comece!

* * *

**PARTE II**

"_Droga, Hermione! Por que quer tanto me afastar?" _

Ao dizer o nome dela em voz alta, ele esperava que agora os dois pudessem conversar honestamente. Na verdade, esperava que ela não fugisse. Diante disso, Draco tirou sua máscara e a jogou para o canto da parede atrás dela.

"Porque você não me conhece, Malfoy" Hermione respirou aliviada e depois sorriu, como se estivesse feliz por não ter mais que se esconder no seu disfarce. E ele não pode deixar de notar que ela usara seu sobrenome. "Você pensou que eu não iria te reconhecer. Como eu poderia não saber que era você, se o meu coração só falta sair pela boca quando você se aproxima?" Antes que ele pudesse sequer abrir a boca para responder a esta declaração, ela emendou: "Pensou que eu cairia nesse jogo que você armou. Você me subestima. Mudar a cor do cabelo e o tom de voz não é nem de longe suficiente para te tornar irreconhecível para mim, que já te vi tão de perto".

"Oh, você é tão frustrante! Se o seu corpo responde desse jeito quando estou perto..." ele começou, soltando um dos braços dela para guiar sua mão sobre o decote da morena, de modo que o calor da palma dele sentisse o ritmo do coração dela. "Faça com que eu entenda por que você luta tanto contra isso. Contra mim."

"Se você tivesse o mínimo de bom senso, já teria entendido." Ela respondeu, fingindo muito mal que o toque dele não a incomodava.

"Você disse que tem medo de se apaixonar... Ainda é esse o motivo?" ele buscou a resposta nos olhos chocolates.

"Malfoy, reflita sobre tudo isso." Ela intermediou. "Nossa primeira noite foi... Por mais incrível que tenha sido, foi um impulso. Até hoje não absorvi por inteiro, não vejo como pude me entregar daquele jeito a você".

"Eu sei" ele brincou, dando seu melhor sorriso Draco Malfoy e passando a ponta do polegar pela maçã do rosto dela. "Sou irresistível."

"Estou tentando falar sério, Malfoy" ela ficou ríspida, mas Draco podia ver um sorriso teimando em despontar no canto dos lábios que ele tanto ansiava beijar.

"Desculpe" ele fez bico. "Continue, por favor."

"Certo" ela tomou uma respiração. "Depois daquela noite, você me torturou. Por dias! Até que você resolveu que queria usar seu brinquedinho de novo..."

"Espera!" ele a cortou, parando com as carícias em seu rosto. "Não use essas palavras só para me fazer parecer o vilão sonserino malvado da história! Você não é nenhum '_brinquedinho_' e sabe muito bem. Se eu te procurei outra vez foi porque você me deixou de um jeito que garota nenhuma jamais tinha deixado. Você é a única garota com quem estive mais de uma vez." Ele revelou. "Isto é, sem contar a Pansy, que foi minha namorada."

Hermione pareceu sem resposta por alguns segundos. "Você é um mentiroso tão bom... Quase não consigo dizer quando você está falando a verdade ou inventando uma mentira."

"Por que eu mentiria para você?" ele segurou ambas as mãos dela.

"Por onde começar?" ela desdenhou. "Diga, então, o que foi toda essa farsa esta noite?" ela soltou das mãos dele e apontou para o Salão da Grifinória, de onde tinham acabado de sair. "Este não é você... Atencioso, carinhoso, e eu até arriscaria dizer apaixonado. Foi a maior atuação da sua vida, porque aquele lá dentro era a versão oposta de você. O que é atuar, senão mentir?"

"Como você pode dizer que eu não sou atencioso e carinhoso?" ele se indignou. "Alguma vez eu te tratei sem respeito ou sem carinho quando estávamos juntos? Eu acho que você está cega pelo preconceito que tem construído sobre mim durante todos esses anos."

"Nunca em público, Malfoy. Você só fica assim quando está querendo alguma coisa... Eu sei que não é você de verdade. São mentiras e máscaras." Ela respondeu. "Não tem preconceito. Te conheço há anos".

"Não, não conhece. Você vê o que todos vêem. Você vê o que você quer ver. O que o Potter e o Weasley queriam que visse." ele replicou. "Mas tudo bem, não quero entrar nesse assunto. Admito que meu comportamento hoje foi um pouco atípico. Queria me aproximar de você, eu já disse. Você mesma me falou que não chegaria perto de mim, mas daria atenção para qualquer outro garoto. Foi minha única opção. Você me ouviu dizer que fui _eu_, mais ninguém, quem planejou esse baile? Ou você só ouve o que está interessada em ouvir?"

"Eu ouvi" ela admitiu. "E, mais uma vez, você me subestima. Acha que eu não imaginava que você estava por trás disso?" ela abriu um sorriso. "A Pansy não ia simplesmente inventar um baile "de integração entre as casas" sem algum motivo oculto, ainda mais um baile de máscaras. Foi só pensar um pouquinho... Tive a prova quando você me abordou logo que eu cheguei. Aliás, eu estava só esperando quanto tempo levaria... Não muito".

"Ok, então você sabia" ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E mesmo assim veio. E, como você disse, estava só esperando quanto tempo levaria para eu chegar até você. Admita, Hermione, você _queria_ saber até onde eu iria para ter você de novo. Está jogando comigo do mesmo jeito que estou jogando com você".

"Está certo, eu admito. Você foi muito além do que eu te daria crédito, Malfoy. Também admito que este plano todo foi muito engenhoso. Deve ser realmente frustrante para você ter alguém que te rejeita, já que está realmente decidido a me _conquistar_, se é que podemos dizer assim" ela usou de ironia.

"Então é isso" ele fez cara de quem entendia. "Você pensa que eu só estou te procurando porque você me disse '_não_'. Acredite, Hermione, eu não tenho problemas de rejeição. O único problema que eu tenho no momento é te fazer entender... Que eu não quero te usar. Não estou mentindo ou cheio de segundas intenções. Estou sendo direto. Você não é nenhum brinquedo para mim... Como se você fosse se permitir! Hoje você provou isso ao prever meus movimentos e antecipar minhas jogadas. Você é inteligente demais, madura demais, _mulher_ demais, para deixar que eu te use. É mais fácil eu ser usado por você, o que aparentemente está acontecendo".

"ARGH! Você só está me irritando mais e mais! Queria que existisse um livro para me ajudar a decifrar você, Draco Malfoy" Hermione desabafou, e ele a sentiu relaxar um pouco em seus braços. "Se você não quer brincar comigo – e estou presumindo que você esteja sendo sincero – então o que você quer?"

"Eu acho que você já sabe a resposta..." ele abriu um sorriso, deslizando um dedo pelo pescoço dela e toda a extensão de seu ombro. "Só não quer admitir essa possibilidade".

Hermione fechou os olhos. Por alguns segundos, só o que eles ouviram foi o barulho abafado da música de dentro do salão, que agora tinha uma pegada mais agitada. Draco resolveu aproveitar o momento para abraçar a morena de maneira que ela repousasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Assim, ele alcançou a fita que prendia a máscara da grifinória ao seu penteado e a puxou. Depois, afastou o corpo lentamente e tomou a máscara em suas mãos. Olhando novamente para Hermione, viu o rosto dela mais bonito do que nunca, apesar deles estarem no meio de uma discussão. Jogou a máscara dela para junto da sua, no chão.

"Hermione..." Draco respirou fundo. "Percebeu quanto tempo ficamos aqui debatendo? Você sinceramente acredita que eu perderia todo esse tempo se você fosse apenas uma garota para eu passar mais uma noite? Tem dezenas dessas ali dentro" a cabeça do loiro indicou o Salão da Grifinória.

Os olhos achocolatados de Hermione se abriram e pareciam brilhar um pouco mais. Nesse exato momento, quando Draco já se preparava para inclinar a cabeça e fazer sua boca matar a vontade de ter a boca _dela_, a Mulher Gorda girou seu retrato e deixou sair da festa duas pessoas. Uma menina que Draco não se preocupou em reconhecer, acompanhada pelo Lufa-Lufa inoportuno Zacharias Smith. O casal se dirigiu para onde Draco e Hermione estavam, do outro lado do corredor, o que parecia ter sido obra da garota, que reconheceu Hermione.

"Uau, Mione" a garota começou e Draco se perguntou o quanto ela já devia ter tomado de Firewhisky. Além de não estar bem das pernas, as palavras da menina se enrolavam em sua língua. "Então era você a garota vestida de fada! Todo mundo ficou morrendo de inveja. E eu nem vou te dizer o que a Padma prometeu fazer caso descobrisse quem você é. Parece que você roubou o príncipe dela." E dito isso, ela voltou os olhos para Draco, examinando-o de cima a baixo.

"É mesmo, Parvati?" Hermione respondeu, parecendo um pouco constrangida. Draco notou que ela retorcia suas luvas em sinal de nervosismo.

Mas a garota, que agora Draco reconhecera como a outra gêmea Patil, não estava prestando a mínima atenção a Hermione. Ao invés disso, ela se inclinara para mais perto de Draco, ficando nas pontas dos dedos para igualar sua altura à dele. Ela mordia os lábios enquanto fazia uma análise profunda, o que significava que ela não fazia idéia de quem ele era.

"Quem é você?" ela perguntou, sem rodeios. "Com certeza é o cara mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida" Smith pigarreou atrás dela. "Ora, é verdade! Mas eu me lembraria de ter visto você. Por que eu não me lembro de você?"

"Hermione me esconde no alto da Torre para o caso de precisar de um par para bailes como este" Draco disse, sério. Deu uma olhadela para Hermione e viu que ela abrira um pequeno sorriso e tentava o disfarçar tapando a boca com as mãos.

"Mione, sua safadinha!" Parvati desatou a rir, olhando para Hermione com olhar de aprovação. "Se eu pudesse esconder um desses no armário, nunca mais precisaria de feitiços de orgasmo!" Hermione arregalou os olhos e não pode deixar de também rir. Draco tentou segurar o riso enquanto observava Zacharias Smith ficar vermelho de vergonha e tentar arrastar Parvati para longe.

"Diga boa noite, Parv." Ele a dizia.

"Boa noite, príncipe. Boa noite, Mione! Vai fundo, amiga!" Parvati gritou pouco antes de Smith carregá-la para o corredor à direita, deixando-os fora de vista. Hermione enterrou o rosto em ambas as mãos, claramente com vergonha pela colega alcoolizada. Draco riu abertamente agora que eles tinham ido embora, e logo foi seguido pela morena.

"Acho que eu acabei de provar meu argumento" Draco retomou a conversa. "Ao que parece, sou o príncipe perdido de muitas garotas bêbadas. Sexo hoje seria tão fácil quanto comprar doces na Dedosdemel".

"Mas você quer justamente _comigo_. Não acredito que você esteja vendo algo entre nós dois. Quão sem sentido é isso?" Ela recobrou a seriedade. "Eu sou Hermione Granger, grifinória, trouxa. Você é Draco Malfoy, sonserino, puro-sangue. Já parou para pensar?"

"Hermione, por acaso eu estou te pedindo em casamento?" ele riu. "Somos jovens. Não podemos nos conhecer melhor? Ver onde vai dar... Vamos nos privar de ter o que queremos por conta do quanto nós somos diferentes?"

"A probabilidade de dar errado é imensa. Não podemos deixar como está? Duas vezes incríveis que estivemos juntos não é bom pra você?"

"Eu sei o quanto é improvável... Nós dois." ele sussurrou, buscando as duas mãos da morena para segurar entre as suas. Fez questão de olhar Hermione nos olhos conforme continuou sua fala. "É improvável, mas não impossível, Hermione. E também não é segredo, porque eu mesmo já te disse. Eu _gosto_ de você."

"Você disse que gostava de estar comigo." Hermione ficou na defensiva. "Gostar de mim é algo diferente. Você tem certeza?"

Ela o encarou esperando a resposta. Havia um brilho naquele olhar, quase esperança. Draco ficou feliz por tê-la deixado esperançosa, o que significava que Hermione desejava que ele gostasse dela.

"Você é diferente. Estar com você não é um fardo. A verdade é que muitas já ficaram comigo exclusivamente pela fama de já ter estado com o tão falado Draco Malfoy." Ele pausou, respirando fundo. "Mas não você. Hermione, você gostou de estar comigo tanto quanto eu gostei de estar com você. Não espalhou aos quatro ventos o fato de ter ficado não apenas uma, mas duas vezes comigo. Aliás, você quis esconder isso – o que me deixa um pouco indignado, mas enfim... Por mais inacreditável que soe, eu realmente me diverti também com sua personalidade, não só seu corpo que me excita tanto. Poucas vezes eu conversei tanto durante o sexo quanto conversei com você. Se você se lembrar, você era quem me mandava calar a boca."

Só então Draco percebeu que Hermione tinha os olhos um pouco vermelhos e uma linha de lágrimas escorria no canto de um dos seus olhos, quase imperceptível. Ela estivera chorando e ele nem se dera conta.

"Por que você tem que tornar isto tão difícil, Draco?" ela começou, com a voz tão baixa que ele teve que se inclinar para ouvir. "Estive me martirizando por me entregar a você, a quem eu mais tinha aversão nesta escola, e a uma relação sem significado..." Ela baixou o olhar, para em seguida encará-lo de novo. "Estou numa batalha interna. Tem uma parte de mim tentando provar que eu estive errada em te julgar, e que o que tivemos não foi errado, já que você aparentemente _sente_ algo por mim".

"Como é que eu posso começar a sentir algo a mais _se você não me deixar me aproximar_? Pra que resistir, Granger?" Ele abriu seu melhor sorriso tipicamente sonserino. "Não lute mais. Posso te beijar agora?"

Hermione fechou os olhos e sorriu, conforme consentia com a cabeça. Draco a puxou pela cintura e acabou com os poucos centímetros que separavam sua boca da dela. Não perdeu tempo sendo delicado; logo no primeiro momento, escorregou a língua para aprofundar o beijo e sentiu Hermione corresponder com igual intensidade. Ela tinha um aperto firme em suas costas enquanto Draco continuava a puxá-la pela cintura, como se fosse possível trazê-la para mais perto. À medida que seus lábios se enchiam com os dela, ele soube que tinha conseguido o que tanto queria. E que na verdade não tinha idéia, até aquele momento, do _quanto_ realmente queria que Hermione fosse sua, por quanto tempo fosse possível.

Ele quebrou o beijo. "Doeu tanto assim?" Sorriu.

"Não se anime, Malfoy. Um beijo não resolve nada".

"Eu não sou um monstro, Hermione. Está certo, eu não sou nenhum anjo, mas jamais faria mal a você, te usaria ou humilharia, como você pensava."

"Você me usou da primeira vez." Ela teimou.

Ele sorriu, sorrateiro. "Só porque você também me usou. Sempre foi mútuo. Nunca tive segundas intenções das quais você não soubesse."

Ela apenas sorriu, buscando entrelaçar as mãos dele com as suas. Tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo novamente, desta vez mais demorada. Draco fez questão de explorar cada milímetro da boca dela, fascinando-se com o empenho de Hermione em dar o melhor de si naquele beijo.

"Oh, Draco..." ela separou-se novamente. "Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso; talvez seja o vinho, mas... Todos os dias dessa semana, eu não pude parar de pensar em você... No seu jeito de me pegar... De me fazer sua." Ela diminuiu o tom de voz antes de concluir a frase, mas ele a ouviu. O olhar de cílios alongados esbanjava sensualidade, embora um pouco inseguro. Draco arrepiou-se da cabeça aos pés.

"É mesmo...?" A voz dele falhou. Seus olhos percorreram o rosto e o corpo de Hermione, parando especialmente no decote que lhe chamava a atenção desde que a vira. Voltou a subir os olhos e travar o brilho dos olhos dela nos seus. "Espero que você tenha pensado em mim todas as noites antes de dormir. Que tenha sonhado comigo." Segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, alisando as bochechas macias. "Eu certamente sonhei com você. Só consegui dormir bem esses dias depois de passar muito tempo imaginando o seu corpo, as suas mãos no _meu_ corpo..."

Hermione corou. "Eu também..." ela começou, e ele percebeu que ela lutava para não tremular a voz ou corar ainda mais. Ficou honrado por merecer tanta coragem dela. "Imaginei seu corpo... No meu... Oh, Merlin, por que estou te contando isso?"

Draco respirou fundo. Não foi capaz de impedir sua imaginação de ver Hermione tendo prazer ao pensar nele. Estava mais excitado do que era apropriado para os corredores de Hogwarts. Se alguém os interrompesse, seria embaraçoso. Mas ele não tinha intenção de parar. Queria que Hermione lhe contasse tudo... Resolveu encorajá-la fazendo a ela suas próprias confissões. Inclinou-se para sussurrar no ouvido dela.

"Quando eu digo que pensei em você, quero dizer que realmente _pensei_ em você... Até gozar." Ele a provocou. "Me conte, eu _preciso_ saber... você se tocou ao pensar em mim?"

"Sim" Hermione soltou sem pestanejar, com a boca colada ao pé do ouvido dele. Ele não a podia ver, mas Hermione fechara os olhos. Draco respirou fundo, controlando seu desejo. Envolveu a cintura dela com seus braços, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto.

"Te imaginar está me deixando louco..." ele confessou, com uma ponta de urgência em sua voz. A excitação do loiro era palpável. "Ficou quão molhada pensando em mim? Chegou ao orgasmo?"

Ela fechou os olhos com mais força e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Draco quase teve de fechar os olhos também. As imagens que sua mente produzia eram tão poderosas que ele estava se sentindo completamente excitado, seu membro enrijecendo a cada palavra dita.

"Por isso me sinto tão culpada" Ela sussurrou. "Quero evitar, mas meu corpo não deixa. O que você fez comigo?"

"O mesmo que _você_ fez comigo, Hermione." Ele ofegou, grudando a testa na dela. "Se eu pudesse, teria você aqui, agora. Estou explodindo de desejo. Você está?"

"Estou" mais uma vez ela assentiu, abrindo os olhos. "Eu não quero mais lutar. Toda essa disciplina e esta moral de moça decente vão me enlouquecer. Não posso te prometer nada, mas... Me leve pro seu quarto. Agora. Faça o que quiser comigo."

"Por enquanto, basta." Com um brilho nos olhos, Draco deu um selinho rápido na morena. "Eu vou te provar que nós dois juntos só pode dar certo."

Sem parar para observar a reação dela, Draco puxou-a pela mão em direção às masmorras, para o seu quarto privado. Vasculhou sua mente atrás dos caminhos mais curtos e, em menos de cinco minutos, em que os dois quase correram em silêncio, chegaram à porta de carvalho envelhecido que o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Draco disse a senha e os guiou até seu quarto, dizendo outra senha. Uma vez que estavam lá dentro, ele repetiu a senha, trancando a porta.

Não perdeu tempo e prensou Hermione contra a parte de trás da porta, retomando os beijos que antes eles trocavam em frente ao Salão da Grifinória. Se fosse possível, Draco diria que a temperatura de seu corpo estava aumentando exponencialmente, como se o corpo de Hermione transmitisse mais calor que o sol. Hermione puxava os cabelos dele pela nuca, arranhando de vez em quando; quanto a Draco, ele não deixava passar a oportunidade de alisar as coxas dela, ainda que sobre o vestido.

"Por que nós somos assim?" Hermione perguntou, quebrando o beijo. "Tudo tem que ser tão rápido, e tão intenso e tão _quente_ entre a gente? Por que não podemos desacelerar... Fazer durar mais? _Aproveitar_ mais..."

"Você me tira a calma, Hermione" ele respondeu, rindo da pergunta dela. "É esse nosso jeito que torna tudo tão bom. Mas, se você quiser, podemos ir mais devagar... Enquanto eu for capaz de me controlar."

O olhar intenso dele a deixou excitada, ele pode perceber. Draco sustentou o olhar fixo nos olhos chocolates, que agora estavam tomados completamente pela pupila negra, prova do desejo de Hermione. Imaginou que os próprios olhos deviam estar do mesmo modo, e era por isso que não conseguiam parar de se encarar. No entanto, foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu adoro sua pressa, sua urgência." Os dedos delicados de Hermione ajeitaram a franja de Draco carinhosamente. "Mas você nem me deixou ver para onde me trouxe" ela observou. Draco riu e deu um passo para trás, deixando-a livre para olhar ao redor.

"Estamos no meu quarto." Ele voltou-se para Hermione, que observava fascinada. Os olhos dela passaram da cama de casal para o banheiro privativo e o enorme armário com as coisas de Draco, ao lado da escrivaninha bagunçada.

"Eu não acredito que você tem um quarto privativo! O senhor deve ter aproveitado bastante este privilégio, não é, Malfoy..." Ela disse, em tom brincalhão. Draco tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu não corar. Hermione percebeu e olhou intrigada, então ele resolveu admitir.

"Ninguém esteve aqui, Hermione. A única garota que eu trago aqui é a Pansy, e somos apenas amigos... Essa informação te ajuda a travar sua batalha consigo mesma?" ele riu, tentando descontrair.

"Não se eu não consigo saber se você está dizendo a verdade" ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu estou. Você vai ter que confiar em mim." Ele andou até Hermione e segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Segundo a Pansy, algum tempo de convivência vai te ensinar a ver quando eu estou mentindo..." ele sorriu, maroto.

"E neste _longo tempo _de convivência, pelo visto, você não vai prometer não mentir para mim." Ela acrescentou, sem deixar de sorrir, mas apertando a mão dele mais forte e dando um passo para aproximar-se de Draco.

"Exato. Eu sou um Malfoy e um sonserino, apesar de tudo" Ele deu uma piscadela que a fez rir alto. Draco deu alguns passos para trás, sentando-se na própria cama e carregando Hermione consigo. "Agora, venha cá." Ele repousou a mão do seu lado na cama, indicando-o um lugar para se sentar. Ela o fez. "Sabe, eu adoraria fazer nossas roupas sumirem com um feitiço, mas eu tenho que devolver essa maldita fantasia na segunda-feira."

Hermione gargalhou. "De quem será que foi essa idéia estúpida de um baile a fantasia? Nós devíamos matar quem pensou nisso."

"Haha, muito engraçada." Ele rolou os olhos, mas não pode conter o sorriso. "Mas pense pelo lado positivo" ele dirigiu a mão até a cintura dela, puxando para mais perto e encostando o nariz no dela "Agora eu vou tirar cada peça da sua roupa e fazer disso uma tortura para você...". Ela riu. Mais uma vez. Pelo visto, nenhum dos dois conseguia refrear os sorrisos involuntários toda vez que o outro dizia qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele estava extasiado, e talvez ela também estivesse, tanto quanto ele.

"Ok, Sr. Torturador... Estou esperando."

Mais sorrisos. Na tentativa inútil de combatê-los, Draco pressionou o lábio nos de Hermione, mas logo se afastou. Ele tirou os sapatos e subiu na cama, encaixando-se às costas de Hermione. Então, seus dedos gelados se dedicaram à tarefa de abrir todo e cada botão do vestido dela que se atrevesse a entrar em seu caminho. Parou quando a metade deles estava aberta, afastando o cabelo da morena para o lado e preenchendo a pele branca de seu pescoço com beijos molhados, demorados. Sentiu a respiração dela se aprofundar. Inesperadamente, ela virou o pescoço e tomou a boca dele na sua, num beijo tão profundo que deveria ser fisicamente impossível.

"Ah" ela soltou, desgrudando os lábios dos dele. "Mudei de ideia. Chega de tortura. Pensei que eu aguentaria mais, mas você é um excelente carrasco..." Ela brincou. Draco percebeu que tinha achado alguém que gostava tanto de ironia quanto ele. "Estou pronta para ceder às suas vontades, Sr. Malfoy.", ela disse, teatralmente, como se realmente fosse uma donzela indefesa sendo mantida refém. E ele pensou ser a coisa mais sensual que já tinha visto.

"Quem decide quando a tortura vai acabar sou eu, Srta. Granger." Ele sorriu, entrando na brincadeira.

"Oh, eu sei. Mas pense bem, Sr. Malfoy... Quanto mais me torturar, mas vou demorar até te dar o que _você_ quer. Eu imagino que queira que eu te toque? Talvez use minha língua em algumas partes? Oh, eu posso me demorar bastante nisso... "

Então, Hermione fez algo que o surpreendeu. Ela se inclinou sobre ele até que os dois estivessem deitados na cama. Lentamente, ela desceu a boca ao pé do ouvido de Draco e mordiscou a pele do pescoço abaixo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu uma das mãos de Hermione deslizar sobre o seu peitoral até encontrar o volume que preenchia as suas calças. De uma forma delicada, quase imperceptível, ela começou a acariciar seu membro, de baixo para cima. Draco fechou os olhos e pôs uma das mãos nas costas de Hermione, fazendo movimentos circulares para mostrar a ela que estava no caminho certo. Ela entendeu a mensagem e segurou o membro dele com mais vigor, esfregando a mão num passo mais ritmado.

"Assim?" a voz rouca dela perguntou após mordeu sua orelha. Draco gemeu e virou o rosto para tomá-la num beijo bruto. Ele estava cada vez mais excitado, o que Hermione percebia com o passar dos minutos, quando ele ia ficando cada vez mais duro.

"Maldita Hermione Granger" Draco atestou, para si mesmo, ao perceber que Hermione estava, de fato, provocando, como ela havia prometido com suas palavras de malícia de instantes atrás. A ansiedade dele o fez colocar sua mão sobre a dela e aumentar a fricção entre esta última e o tecido de suas calças. "Só quem faz tortura aqui sou eu."

"Então está funcionando?" Hermione riu com vontade, para em seguida assumir um ar mais sério. "Me mostre como você gosta..."

Draco quase teve um orgasmo com o pedido. Rapidamente, desabotoou a própria calça e puxou seu membro para fora. Hermione olhou-o desejosa, e em seguida subiu os olhos para o rosto do loiro, lambendo os lábios em antecipação. Ela colocou a mão na carne exposta de Draco, passando a ponta dos dedos na cabeça do membro dele, para em seguida fechar o punho ao longo do músculo. Draco colocou a mão por cima da dela, estimulando-a a friccionar para cima e para baixo, num ritmo lento, porém irresistível. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou-a continuar os movimentos por si só, apenas aproveitando a sensação prazerosa que varria seu corpo.

"Quero você, Draco." Hermione sussurrou.

A morena, sem deixar de estimulá-lo, voltou a deitar o corpo sobre o dele para beijá-lo ardentemente, ao que Draco correspondeu com satisfação. Hermione o deixava mais excitado do que todo o conjunto de mulheres que já tivera. Sendo assim, ele não teve outra escolha a não ser retomar sua tarefa anterior, que era continuar desabotoando o seu vestido; dessa vez, ainda mais rápido. Hermione parou de tocá-lo, tirando as alças do vestido pelos braços e descendo o tecido até a cintura. Para o azar de Draco, ela usava um corpete preto que não o deixava ver nada além do contorno de seu corpo.

"Você planejou toda esta lingerie para dificultar meu trabalho?" Draco se perguntou. Hermione apenas riu. "Sente-se".

Ela obedeceu, voltando à posição que tinha estado antes. Ela, sentada de costas para ele, com os pés para fora da cama; ele, sentado atrás dela, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e com o membro guardado de volta nas calças. Draco passou a desamarrar as linhas que deixavam apenas a coluna dela descoberta. Mas sua paciência se esgotou e ele apelou para magia; apanhou sua varinha, removendo o corpete e atirando-o ao chão em seguida. O tronco de Hermione estava agora exposto, mas ela estava de costas. Quando Draco fez menção de levantar-se, Hermione tomou emprestada a varinha dele, diminuindo as luzes do quarto, onde a mais forte passou a ser o luar. Conjurou algumas velas também e pôs a varinha de lado.

"Agora sim" ela constatou.

Draco deu um sorriso de lado e depositou um beijo na nuca da morena antes de finalmente se levantar. A luz ainda era suficiente para ele apreciar a forma do corpo dela de frente, mas não o suficiente para notar o rubor das bochechas da garota. Tanto Draco quanto Hermione podiam sentir que dessa vez era diferente – ambos estavam mais entregues; havia sentimento onde antes havia puramente desejo. De pé em frente à Hermione, Draco estendeu a mão para que ela levantasse. Ela o fez, levando o vestido a escorregar até o chão e revelando que essa era a intenção do loiro. Ela deu um passo para fora do monte de tecidos, agora usando somente a calcinha e a meia fina até os joelhos, ambas pretas. Draco segurou sua cintura fina com as duas mãos e a puxou para um beijo, colando os corpos. Quando se separaram, admirou-a novamente.

"Acho que podemos considerar esta a nossa primeira vez de verdade." Ele declarou. "É a primeira vez numa cama, pra começar." Ele arrancou uma risada dela.

"Sem as outras vezes, nós jamais estaríamos aqui." Ela provocou. Enquanto conversavam, Hermione desabotoara a veste de Draco e agora retirava as mangas pelos braços. Jogou a peça de roupa em cima da escrivaninha dele, passando a desabotoar a bata branca medieval que ele usava por baixo. "E, mais uma vez, eu estou seminua e você vestido. Você tem que melhorar este egoísmo, Draco Malfoy."

"Vamos corrigir isto _agora_." Depois de ela ter puxado a bata dele para cima, ele rapidamente desabotoou a calça e a deixou escorregar até o chão, pisando fora dela, como Hermione tinha feito com o vestido. "Agora vem aqui..."

"Espere, falta uma coisa" ela exclamou. Pegou a varinha dele de cima da cama e apontou para os cabelos escuros que Draco tinha enfeitiçado. "_Finite". _Logo, os cabelos voltaram a ser irritantemente loiros. A morena, então, apontou para a garganta de Draco e murmurou o mesmo feitiço, para que a voz dele voltasse ao normal. "Agora sim. Quero Draco Malfoy, e não uma imitação, obrigada" Ela sorriu.

Draco exibiu seu melhor sorriso maroto. Ele a puxou pela cintura e deu um jeito de jogá-la na cama, onde ela caiu com a cabeça sobre os travesseiros. Ele não demorou a subir com seu corpo sobre o dela. Com ambos usando apenas as roupas íntimas, o contato imediato da ereção dele nas coxas da morena provocou arrepios nos dois. Hermione deu espaço para Draco acomodar uma das pernas entre as pernas dela enquanto ele tirava uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dela. Em seguida, ele a tomou para um beijo cheio de fervor, que a fez gemer baixinho. A morena enganchou sua perna na perna livre de Draco por detrás do joelho dele. A mudança de posição deixou ainda mais evidente a excitação dele e incitou-o a pressionar o quadril para frente. Ambos não puderam evitar a lembrança da primeira vez que estiveram juntos, quando Draco fizera a mesma coisa... Tudo tinha mudado desde então.

Tiveram que parar o beijo. Hermione respirou fundo. Quando ela abriu os olhos, encontrou Draco encarando-a de forma intensa, sem deixar de mover a cintura para frente, de encontro à dela. Logo ela estava soltando pequenos gemidos e puxando o corpo dele para mais perto com a perna. Os dois não deixavam de se encarar um só segundo. Nem mesmo piscavam. Draco não sabia que era possível dizer tanto apenas com os olhos. Seja lá o que estava dizendo a Hermione, ela parecia estar concordando, com suas pupilas negras de desejo.

Ele subiu uma mão da cintura da morena para um dos seios descobertos, apertando-o grosseiramente. Depois, alisou a ponta de seu dedão no bico sensível, repetindo o movimento no mesmo ritmo que mexia o quadril. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e levou as duas mãos ao rosto dele, segurando-o firmemente enquanto sustentavam aquele olhar infinitamente profundo e Draco não parava de empurrar a ereção de encontro à parte intima dela, a esta altura bem molhada.

"Draco... Mais devagar..." ela pediu, finalmente fechando os olhos e quebrando o contato. Draco teve a impressão de que ela estava à beira de um orgasmo. Ficou feliz por ter causado este efeito. Ele parou.

"Eu não quero parar. Eu quero você gemendo pra mim." Ele respirou ofegante ao falar.

Draco rapidamente levou uma mão para entre os corpos deles, encaixando-a sobre o tecido fino da calcinha preta que o separava de sua felicidade. Levantou o tronco levemente para enfiar a mão para dentro da peça de roupa, grudando o dedo médio ao clitóris da morena, que sugou o ar. Ele não queria provocá-la. Só queria dá-la prazer. Pressionou o dedo antes de começar a mexer com ele para baixo e para cima, fazendo Hermione largar os braços na cama e apertar ainda mais os olhos. Quando o dedo passou a se mover mais rápido, ela segurou os lençóis com força, soltando um gemido alto e inegável de puro prazer. Era essa reação que Draco estava buscando, o que o fez sorrir.

Ele decidiu optar por algo mais forte. Parou de estimular Hermione para que pudesse descer a calcinha dela, jogando-a para qualquer lado do quarto. Quando voltou a encará-la, ela tinha os olhos fixos nele. Draco ampliou o sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que abria as pernas dela e dava uma boa olhada na visão que tinha agora. A sensação de ter Hermione em sua cama, vulnerável e aberta para ele fazer o que quisesse, era mágica. O sorriso dele se tornou mais perverso. Quando ele voltou sua mão à coxa dela, subindo devagar até a região intima, sentiu-se no controle. Via nela um olhar dividido entre luxúria e impaciência; a segunda foi deixada de lado assim que ele inseriu lentamente o dedo médio na entrada de Hermione, deslizando-o para dentro e para fora com muita facilidade porque ela já estava tão molhada quanto poderia ficar. Ela ficou de boca aberta, soltando pequenos gemidos e sugando o ar. Depois de alguns segundos, Draco acrescentou o dedo indicador, ao que Hermione respondeu ainda mais positivamente. Ele girou os dedos para os lados, pressionou-os contra as paredes e tirou-os completamente, só para recolocá-los incontáveis vezes. Sempre que o fazia, seu olhar encontrava o dela. Hermione estava visivelmente indo à loucura e não parava de pedir por mais. A reação dela foi ainda melhor quando Draco apertou o clitóris usando o dedão, estimulando-a em todos os aspectos possíveis.

"Oh Merlin, Draco!" ela exclamou quando ele passou a mexer os dedos dentro dela com mais ritmo e esfregando o dedão mais forte. Ele podia ver a morena jogando o quadril para frente numa tentativa desesperada de ter os dedos dele indo mais fundo e o toque mais preciso. Ela abria mais e mais as pernas, se mostrando e se oferecendo a ele como nunca antes; e Draco resolveu ajudá-la a ter o que desejava mais rápido. Debruçou-se sobre as coxas dela e substituiu o dedão no clitóris por sua língua, usando a outra mão para abrir os lábios. Ele executava movimentos experientes enquanto sua mão, que se tornara livre, penetrava com os dedos mais fundo e mais rápido. Nunca deixava de procurar o olhar dela para ter a confirmação de que estava no caminho certo.

Draco não soube se Hermione realmente tinha estado muito perto do orgasmo ou se eram as habilidades dele que tinha causado isto, mas a morena soltou um gemido baixo, porém muito longo, quando seu corpo se contraiu e ela atingiu o ápice do prazer. Um dos mais fortes que ele já vira, ele se gabou. Ele retirou os dedos e os lambeu, para em seguida voltar a sugar o clitóris e a entrada de Hermione, agora mais delicadamente, até que ela estivesse um pouco menos molhada; não desviava o olhar do rosto dela, que mantinha os olhos fechados.

Quando ele se afastou, Hermione abriu os olhos. Eles brilhavam de uma forma diferente. Ela ofereceu um sorriso tímido e levantou o tronco, ficando sentada na cama. Se ele tivesse piscado, não teria visto a fração de segundo em que Hermione projetou o corpo para frente e tomou os lábios dele com ardor. Era quase como se Hermione estivesse tentando retribuir o prazer que acabara de receber. Ele não hesitou em segurá-la pela cintura e beijá-la com a mesma intensidade, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Foi incrível" ela disse quando quebrou o beijo. "Minha memória e imaginação não erraram nem um pouquinho nos últimos dias... Você é tão incrível."

"E você é linda" ele se pegou respondendo, de forma natural, involuntária. "Adoro você me querendo tanto assim. Faz com que eu te deseje mais ainda."

Ele segurou uma das mãos de Hermione e a guiou até seu membro rígido. A morena desceu os olhos até ele, visível ainda que encoberto pela cueca. Ela voltou os olhos para o rosto de Draco e ele a viu compreender o que ele precisava. Mas, por mais que Draco fosse louco para ter a boca dela envolvendo seu membro, ele não queria pressioná-la e pedir isto pela terceira vez. E ele nem precisou, já que Hermione se pronunciou.

"Eu acho que está bem claro que eu não vou conseguir me manter longe de você, Draco" Hermione declarou. "Fica para a próxima vez... Tudo bem para você?" Ele consentiu. Olharam-se por alguns segundos, durante os quais Draco gravou cada traço do rosto dela na memória. O silêncio foi quebrado por Hermione. "Agora... Tudo o que eu quero é _esta _parte do seu corpo" ela disse, e apertou a mão que ainda segurava o membro dele. Em seguida, puxou a mão de Draco e a guiou até que cobrisse sua pélvis. "_Nesta_ parte do meu corpo."

"Pensei que você nunca fosse pedir" ele sorriu com a frase de efeito.

Draco deitou-se sobre Hermione, deixando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz. Rolou para deitar-se ao lado dela na cama. Tirou completamente a cueca, chutando-a para qualquer canto. Segurou Hermione, que o observava apreensiva, e girou o corpo dela para que ela ficasse de lado na cama, de costas para ele. Após beijá-la no ombro, posicionou-se também de lado atrás dela, colando seu torso às costas de sua morena. Levantou a perna dela delicadamente com uma mão e, com a outra, segurou seu membro, encontrando o lugar para encaixá-lo. No segundo seguinte, ele a penetrou.

Draco projetou seus quadris o mais para frente que pode, até estar completamente envolto pelo corpo da morena, que tomava respirações profundas. Ela virou o pescoço de modo a encará-lo, um olhar tão intenso quanto o momento que compartilhavam. Draco viu neles a motivação para iniciar o movimento de vai e vem de sua cintura de encontro à de Hermione, o que causou os olhos dela a saírem de orbita. Ele não resistiu e tomou-a num beijo, cessando o movimento de seu membro enquanto tomava a boca dela. No entanto, esta parecia não ser a vontade de Hermione, que levou a mão até as costas de Draco, o encorajando a continuar se mexendo – o que ele fez sem pestanejar, quebrando o beijo.

Ambos gemeram quando ele retomou a fricção. Ainda não chegara à velocidade com que estava acostumado, mas aproveitava o ritmo desacelerado para tirar seu membro quase que completamente só para empurrá-lo de novo, acertando lugares sensíveis em Hermione que nenhum dos dois sabia existir. Ela disse o nome dele todas as vezes que ele a penetrava de novo, parecendo em transe. Ele próprio estava fora de si, pois a realidade de ter o corpo de Hermione _finalmente _era infinitamente melhor do que tê-la em sua imaginação. Ele depositava cada gota de energia que tinha no movimento de preenchê-la, de fazê-la sua e trazê-la para mais perto do paraíso onde ele estava.

"Forte, Draco, mais forte" ela pediu, levantando a perna que ele segurava e aumentando a zona de contato que o membro dele podia alcançar. "Oh Merlin" ela gemeu quando ele atendeu seu pedido e aumentou a intensidade das estocadas. Não mais do que cinco minutos depois, ambos já estavam enlouquecendo com o ritmo imposto por Draco, que tinha o peitoral levemente suado. Hermione apertava uma das mãos dele com força, transbordando paixão, e Draco levou a mão livre a apertar um dos seios de Hermione. Isto bastou para completar seu prazer. Sabendo que estava prestes a chegar ao pico, Draco desceu a mesma mão do seio até o clitóris da grifinória, apertando-o e fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos, e assim garantindo que ela chegasse ao orgasmo junto com ele.

Simples assim, duas investidas bastaram para que ele gozasse, tão intensamente que suas extremidades formigaram e sua visão ficou levemente embaçada. Sentiu o corpo de Hermione tremer devido à sensação que também a varria.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin" ela sussurrava sem parar, tentando conter a respiração e os batimentos de seu coração. Draco retirou o membro exausto de dentro dela, deixando o corpo cair pesadamente ao lado dela na cama. Ele passou as costas da mão em sua testa, tirando o suor e saboreando aquele momento inexplicável que acabara de viver. Sua outra mão ainda estava fortemente sob a posse de Hermione, agora já em silêncio.

Draco não soube quanto tempo se passara – certamente alguns minutos – até que Hermione deu sinais de ainda estar viva e rolou na cama para mais perto dele, colocando a mão no peitoral bem definido do loiro. Ele desviou o olhar (que vinha encarando o teto de seu quarto) para o rosto dela, que tinha o mais puro sorriso. Foi inevitável unir os lábios aos dela de forma calma, agora que a paixão já tinha sido extravasada. Quando o beijo foi desfeito, a morena ainda continuou distribuindo selinhos no rosto dele, descendo por seu queixo e pescoço até chegar ao torso, onde ela deitou sua cabeça. Draco, então, afagou os cabelos castanhos volumosos e sentiu-se explodindo de satisfação... Ou por que não de felicidade?

"Você sabe que agora é minha, não sabe?" Draco a perguntou, encarando o teto mais uma vez. Por isso mesmo, não a pode ver sorrir.

"Não tenho mais como fugir" Ela respondeu, alisando o peito dele com uma mão. "Desta vez não foi um encontro casual no castelo... Você me procurou, me quis aqui. E eu igualmente vim até você."

"Pelo visto sua batalha interna teve um lado vencedor." Ele riu. Virou o pescoço para encará-la. Ela também ergueu os olhos para ver os dele. "Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Quero ouvir você dizendo... _Você sabe que agora é minha, não sabe_?" Ele repetiu, enfatizando cada palavra.

"Sou mais sua do que sou de mim mesma." Ela respondeu, enquanto ele mergulhava nos olhos dela. "Satisfeito?" Ele assentiu. Ela debruçou-se sobre o corpo dele, roubando-lhe um beijo.

"Eu disse que ia te provar" ele provocou, abraçando a cintura dela e prendendo-a em seus braços.

"Já que estamos nesta onde de declarações... Agora é minha vez." Hermione começou, com um sorriso travesso. "Eu não preciso que você me diga que é meu... Mas quero que me peça para ficar. Aqui. Com você."

"Mas é claro que você vai ficar." As mãos dele seguraram ambos os lados do rosto de Hermione. "Qual o sentido de finalmente termos uma cama se não vamos dormir juntos nela?" Ele abriu um sorriso.

"Não considero isso um pedido" ela teimou, e ele percebeu que ela estava fazendo o mesmo joguinho que ele fizera. Queria que ele dissesse as palavras. Quem mandou ele se interessar logo por alguém tão teimosa e orgulhosa quanto ele?

"Oh, não sabia que você era tão sensível." Draco rolou os olhos. "Talvez seja melhor procurar outro homem... alguém da Lufa-Lufa, talvez. Eles são mais sentimentais lá. Ou seja, são todos idiotas."

"Draco" ela o advertiu, encarando-o à espera de uma resposta. "Se vamos nos conhecer melhor, que tal começar abaixando estas barreiras defensivas?"

"Certo" Draco respirou fundo. "Hermione... Dorme comigo?" ele pediu, mas o olhar dela ainda o dizia para se esforçar mais. "Durma comigo, porque eu quero acordar no meio da noite e saber que você está aqui. Que eu não te imaginei desta vez. E se eu estiver com uma ereção pela manhã, posso te acordar para a fazermos sumir juntos." Ele terminou com um sorriso cretino.

"Oh, estava bom demais para ser verdade" Hermione rolou os olhos com a última frase. "Mas, para começar, está bom. Vou aceitar." Ela riu e o beijou.

"Hermione, só me confirme uma coisa..." Draco perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Você queria que pedisse para você dormir aqui... mas com '_dormir' _você quer dizer outra coisa, certo?" Ele desceu a mão da cintura para as coxas dela.

"Mais já, Draco? Deixe-me recarregar as energias, desse jeito nós dois vamos morrer." Hermione riu.

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu, dando-a um selinho rápido. "Teremos muito tempo. Todo o tempo. Porque agora você é minha e vai dormir aqui comigo muitas e muitas vezes."

Hermione sorriu e o beijou.

_DMHG-DMHG-DMHG_

Harry Potter estava eufórico. Durante todo o baile tinha implorado a Pansy para que saíssem de lá de uma vez por todas. Aliás, era este o propósito todo do baile... Distrair Hogwarts para que ninguém notasse o que ele e Pansy fariam aquela noite... A verdade era que Harry tinha uma fantasia sexual reprimida há muito tempo. Nem ele mesmo entendia o por quê. Mas Pansy aceitara e se oferecera para realizá-la no dia do baile. E era por isso que Harry não aguentava mais esperar que ela cuidasse dos últimos detalhes para garantir que tudo estava perfeito antes de partirem.

A verdade era que a festa estava apenas começando... Alguns minutos atrás, os violinos e violoncelos enfeitiçados tinham deixado de tocar, para dar lugar a uma famosa banda pop-bruxa que deixaria a festa mais animada. Assim que a banda entrara, Pansy sussurrou a Harry "É agora" e partiu para conferir os feitiços nas comidas e bebidas e alguns outros detalhes. Harry não aguentava mais esperar. Quando estava pronto para sair em busca da namorada novamente, ela surgiu com um sorriso no rosto.

"Por que demorou tanto?" ele perguntou, impaciente, pegando a mão dela.

"Meu amor, essa é a hora perfeita. Ninguém dessa festa irá querer perder a banda, estarão todos distraídos. Podemos sair discretamente e ninguém perceberá." Ela sorriu maldosamente. Ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios de Harry e beijá-los. "Está pronto?"

"Mais do que nunca" os olhos do moreno brilharam.

Pansy então tomou a mão dele e o guiou para fora do Salão, por corredores que levavam diretamente às masmorras da Sonserina. E qual era o desejo escondido de Harry...? Um desejo que ninguém jamais imaginaria. Que ele mesmo tinha vergonha de desejar. A verdade era que só pensar no que estava prestes a fazer já o induzia a uma ereção incalculável... Era anormal. Harry respirou fundo... Ele estava prestes a usar a cama de alguém para dormir com Pansy. Mais precisamente, a cama de Draco Malfoy.

Harry não podia evitar. Draco tinha sido um antigo namorado de Pansy, então ele tinha certo ciúme. Para piorar a situação, todos os anos de raiva entre eles faziam Harry querer vingança de alguma forma. Ultimamente, então, o desejo se agravara... Draco tinha brincado com Hermione de um modo que Harry não era capaz de entender, muito menos perdoar, ainda mais por ver a amiga sofrendo nos últimos dias... E qual vingança poderia ser melhor do que sexo com a antiga namorada de Draco, na cama de Draco, sem que o próprio Draco desconfiasse? Harry abriu um sorriso ao imaginar Draco indo dormir mais tarde, nos mesmos lençóis onde Harry teria gozado. Era um pouco perverso e sonserino de sua parte ter uma fantasia dessas, mas isso fazia parte da excitação. Não dizem que o proibido é mais gostoso?

Harry mal se deu conta de ter andado tanto, e logo Pansy o levou para dentro dos cômodos da Sonserina. Pararam diante de uma grande porta antiga, onde Pansy murmurou uma senha. Harry tinha um palpite de que haviam chegado. Entraram sem fazer barulho, Pansy o guiando no escuro. A porta se fechou e Pansy acendeu a própria varinha para iluminar o rosto de Harry. Ela sorriu do jeito que ele adorava: como uma típica sonserina travessa.

"Chegamos." Ela sussurrou. "Onde você me quer? Na cama? Na escrivaninha? Talvez no banheiro..." ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Ótimas sugestões, amor... Mas você sabe que eu te quero na cama." Harry respondeu, a voz grossa falhando e o olhar intenso no corpo da namorada. A roupa medieval a deixava ainda mais linda.

Pansy o obedeceu. Foi andando de costas e levando Harry consigo, dando passos para trás até bater as batatas da perna na madeira da cama. Puxou-o para um beijo quente, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços. Separaram-se com um estalo. Pansy tirou a blusa que Harry usava, jogando-a longe. Passou a mão pelo peitoral nu.

"Harry... Trazer você aqui foi a minha parte." Pansy o lembrou. "Você sabe qual é a sua parte, certo? Sabe que eu quero você bem devagarzinho, _bem gostoso_..." Ela gemeu.

Harry estava prestes a soltar um gemido também e tomá-la num beijo, mas de repente as luzes do quarto se acenderam e Harry olhou para a cama, onde Draco Malfoy segurava a sua varinha e tinha um semblante nada satisfeito. Ao ver o horror de Harry, Pansy também olhou para trás, deparando-se com o loiro debaixo dos edredons. E ele não estava sozinho. Hermione estava deitada ao seu lado, com os lençóis até o pescoço e um olhar horrorizado. Harry estava em choque, não sabia como reagir. Aparentemente, nem Hermione. Aliás, não sabia como Pansy conseguiria se safar daquela situação... No entanto, sua namorada nem parecia surpresa. Ao contrário, a garota exibia um sorriso.

"Draco..." Pansy começou. "Nossa, por esta eu não esperava! Eu estava contando com o fato de que a Granger demoraria a te aceitar de volta... Não pensei que você fosse ser tão rápido." O sorriso de Pansy se alargou. "Parabéns".

Harry permaneceu paralisado. Pansy sabia que Malfoy iria atrás de Hermione no baile? Agora tudo fazia sentido...

"O que significa isso, Pansy? Trouxe o Potter para o meu quarto? Realmente?" O rosto de Draco ia ficando mais e mais vermelho, e Harry achou melhor ficar em silêncio para não irritá-lo ainda mais. "Eu deveria saber que você não me faria um favor sem ganhar alguma coisa...".

"Você não ia ficar sabendo, Draquinho..." ela respondeu, de uma maneira que teria funcionado se ela se dirigisse a Harry. Draco, no entanto, parecia estar acostumado com os pedidos de Pansy.

"Não me venha com _Draquinho_" ele cuspiu, preparando-se para continuar brigando com Pansy. Na verdade, por mais que Harry se esforçasse para continuar ouvindo a briga de Pansy e Malfoy, ele travava sua própria discussão. O olhar dele estava preso no olhar de Hermione, onde ele via um mix de sentimentos que não sabia identificar. Jamais tinha imaginado ver a amiga num momento tão íntimo, ainda mais com Draco Malfoy – porque, querendo ou não, a situação era bem diferente do que quando a vira no vestiário de quadribol; Harry também não estava exatamente apresentável, pois Pansy tinha se livrado de sua camisa alguns instantes atrás. Harry tinha mil perguntas a fazer para a amiga. No entanto, naquele momento, só queria ter _uma_ resposta... Será que estar com Draco a fazia feliz? E, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Hermione abriu um sorriso singelo que transparecia pura paz. Após ter a confirmação do que o inquietava, Harry voltou a escutar a briga de Draco e Pansy.

"Você trouxe o Potter para fazer a _minha cama_ de motel!" Draco perdia a paciência com Pansy. "Desculpe, mas já está ocupada. E, pelo visto, terei que mudar a senha, não é, Parkinson?"

"Draco, amor, não foi por mal... Olha, estamos saindo. Desculpe o incômodo" Pansy respondeu, sem nunca deixar de sorrir. "Peça desculpas, Harry."

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas geralmente tendia a fazer o que Pansy lhe dizia. Por isso, falou: "Hum, desculpem... Por interromper vocês... De novo".

Pansy pigarreou e puxou Harry pela mão, pegou a camisa dele do chão e o levou para fora do quarto. Os dois saíram pela porta sem olhar para trás, enquanto eram observados por uma Hermione desconcertada e um Draco furioso. Quando a porta se fechou, a cabeça de Harry girava.

"Merlin... Hermione e Malfoy... De novo! Como?"

"Quem ama alguém procura um caminho... Foi assim com nós dois. E foi assim com eles também." Pansy sorriu, beijando Harry suavemente. "Eu fico imaginando... Você teria dado um baile de máscaras só para me conquistar?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

E foi naquele momento que Harry entendeu. Hermione estava de fato feliz, e a pessoa responsável por provocar tamanha felicidade era quem Harry jamais poderia imaginar. Não sabia se algum dia seria capaz de entender como Hermione acabou nos braços de Malfoy – ou como ele próprio acabara nos braços de Pansy... Mas uma coisa Harry compreendia: fosse por meio de Hermione ou de Pansy, Harry teria que aguentar Draco Malfoy... Possivelmente pelo resto de sua vida.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, anos e anos se passaram desde que comecei a me aventurar nessa Dramione da qual eu tenho profundo orgulho... Estou muito feliz com o resultado final, e com o apoio e carinho de todos os que leram, gostaram e pediram mais. Meu muito obrigado a vocês... Espero que tenham gostado. E sintam-se à vontade para deixar os sempre bem-vindos reviews. Até a próxima, seus lindos! Beijones, Thaís Potter Malfoy.


End file.
